


Experimenting

by Akikkane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kokichi and Shuichi are crushing on eachother, Kokichi is Relaxed, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikkane/pseuds/Akikkane
Summary: "I was thinking of trying something, Shuichi.""Oh? What is it?""I want to try kissing you.""Eh?"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I started writing this on the plane because I was bored and decided to continue it and post it. <3
> 
> I wrote this at 1 AM, I'm still fixing mistakes.
> 
> Tagging is hard.

Shuichi Saihara had been looking at his roommate, Kokichi Ouma, for quite some time now. For the past few days, it just seemed like he couldn't keep is eyes off of him. His pale pearly skin, his bright violet eyes, and his soft purple hair; Shuichi adored them all. As a friend, obviously. Of course. Kokichi had fell asleep while doing an assignment and his head and hands lay on the desk in front of him. His head was turned to the side and his face was visible as he took soft, deep breaths. The sight of Kokichi this way had calmed Shuichi and he decided to take a break from his work. Shuichi rested his head on his hand and looked fondly at Kokichi, still asleep. It was a really refreshing image to see Kokichi so relaxed. Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kokichi trusting him enough to be able to fall asleep right in front of him.

These thoughts led Shuichi to think about other things. He considered Kokichi a great friend; he was always happy around him. Kokichi seemed like the type of person that would be hard to talk to, but Shuichi found him one of the easiest people to talk to after being able to understand him. He may even be considered one of the most honest people Shuichi knew, as weird as that sounds. He wondered if he was closer to Kokichi than other people were. He has become a lot closer to Kokichi than he was before. Kokichi even started lying less and told Shuichi about how he felt upfront. This delighted Shuichi, so happy that he was getting to know Kokichi. But it didn't feel like enough, he wanted to get _closer_. 

Almost as if the universe was saying, "Screw you!" Kokichi awoke from his slumber. He slowly fluttered open his heavy eyes. "Shu-Shuichi?" Kokichi said the other's name with the only type of grogginess of a person that just woke up.

"Y-yes, Kokichi?"

"How long were you planning on staring at me?"

Shuichi's face turns a bright red and he stutters out his answer. "I-I was just seeing w-when you were going to wake up. You fell asleep half-way through your assignment and I didn't want to wake you up." Shuichi takes a look into Kokichi's round eyes.

"I see. Okay." For some reason or another, Kokichi decided not to call out Shuichi on his lie. Kokichi studied Shuichi's face as it turned red. He had a calm expression on his face while doing this, not saying a word. Shuichi's breathing quickened in pace a bit, not used to Kokichi looking at him for so long and so thoroughly. "I was thinking of trying something, Shuichi."

"Oh? What is it?" He was honestly surprised at how calm he was right now. He was used to Kokichi's energetic self bouncing around everywhere.

"I want to try kissing you."

"Eh?" Shuichi's stare was blank, his mind somewhere else. It seemed his brain had stopped functioning when Kokichi's words brought him to the present.

"I uh- I want to try kissing you." He had to turn away to say this, not understanding how Shuichi couldn't process it the first time. "Hehe, how could I be a Supreme Leader when I still have virgin lips? I wouldn't want my subordinates looking down on me, after all." He turned back, regaining some of his regular confidence.

"Um- I would be open to trying it with you, Kokichi." Shuichi averted his eyes a bit, still a bit shaken up from Kokichi's question. "Only if you really want to, of course."

"Nishishi, look at Shuichi getting so flustered." This phrase didn't have much of an affect on Shuichi, as it was lacking in the usual tone Kokichi uses to tease him in. "I guess I'll say yes since you obviously want it so much."

"Okay. Sh-should we go on the bed? I think that would allow both of us to get in a comfortable position."

"Oh my, is my Shuichi planning something naughty?" Kokichi put his hand to his forehead for added effect, feigning a dramatic expression. This made Shuichi blush a bit in response, but tried not to let Kokichi put dirty thoughts into his head. "I _guess_ it'll just have to do." Kokichi grabs Shuichi's hand and leads him over to the latter's bed. 

"W-what do we do now?"

"We kiss, _duh_. What else were you planning on doing? Here," Kokichi grabs Shuichi's right hand and moves it up to his face so Shuichi's hand is against his cheek. This made his face flush even more than before, "you can put your hand on my cheek to keep me steady. Now, Shuichi. You kiss me when you stop overheating. Geesh, you're like the Ultimate Virgin or something, already heating up from touching my face."

"I-I uh. O-okay." Shuichi leans closer to Kokichi, enough to whisper in his ear, "Close your eyes." Kokichi looked at him for a second, then closed his eyes as he was asked.

Shuichi then takes this opportunity to brush his lips against Kokichi's. He could hear Kokichi's breath hitch up at his sudden movement. He then fully linked their lips together in a gentle kiss. He pulled away for a second, giving his heart some time to adjust to its ever-increasing speed. He put his left hand on Kokichi's shoulder and brought him closer for another kiss. This time, he decided to move his lips a little more, feeling every part of Kokichi's soft lips. Kokichi leaned forward, putting more pressure into the kiss. Shuichi decided to go for something risky and poked his tongue slightly in-between their lips. Kokichi chuckled a bit and slowly lifted his lips apart, telling Shuichi that he was okay to continue. Shuichi then fully parted Kokichi's lips with his tongue and pushed into his mouth. The first thing he felt was Kokichi's tongue, tasting of the grape flavored candy Shuichi gave him earlier. Kokichi let out a quiet moan from the new and unique sensation. He allowed his own tongue to tangle around Shuichi's, prodding more into his mouth. Shuichi pulled away slightly, allowing himself and Kokichi to breathe. He opened his eyes and looked at Kokichi. His tongue was sitting outside of his mouth as he looked up at Shuichi. The sight made him blush and look away.

"Shuichi.. C-can we try again." His eyelids were droopy and he was breathing hard. The look in his eyes and the pleading in his voice made Shuichi's heart skip a beat. Kissing Kokichi felt good, and he also wanted to continue.

"Kokichi, I would _really_ like that."

He took Kokichi's face again and put it against his, their lips connected again. Kokichi was the first one to add tongue this time, and pressed into Shuichi, making his tongue go farther into Shuichi's mouth. The smaller boy readjusted his position so he was now straddling the other. His left hand was covering Shuichi's hand on his face as his right hand was on his chest. With a little bit of added force, Kokichi managed to push Shuichi over so he was laying over on top of him. He kissed Shuichi some more and then he separated, a string of saliva still connecting them. Kokichi stuck his head into Shuichi's chest, so he wouldn't be able to see his face and Shuichi wouldn't be able to see his.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes?"

"I think I like you."

"I think I like you too, Kokichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! A comment would very much be appreciated. <3


End file.
